Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-3k^{2}+5k) + (-6k^{3}-3k^{2}+4k ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3k^{2}+5k - 6k^{3}-3k^{2}+4k$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{3 k^2} + {5 k} - {6 k^3} - \color{#DF0030}{3 k^2} + {4 k} $ Combine like terms. $ { -6 k^3} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^2} + { k} $ Add the coefficients. $-6k^{3}-6k^{2}+9k$